


Kwami Swap

by galaxygaydreams



Series: Alyannette Week 2018 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alyanette Week 2018, Drabble, F/F, Flirting, Kwami Swap, alyanette - Freeform, theres like no plot and this is late sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygaydreams/pseuds/galaxygaydreams
Summary: Just a quick kwami swap bc gf's share clothes all the time.Day four forMiraculous Ship Fleet'sAlyannete week. Prompt: Miraculous





	Kwami Swap

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, but still go give [Megatraven](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/) some love <3

Alya reached out and tapped Marinette’s earring. “Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have a different miraculous?”

Marinette looked almost shocked. “No, not really. I love being Ladybug, do you not like being Rena Rouge?”

“No, no that’s not what I’m saying. You know I like being Rena, and you were born to be Ladybug. I’m just curious if you’ve ever thought about what it would be like to become Cat Noir, Carapace, or even Rena.” Alya shrugged, “I know I definitely fantasized about becoming Ladybug before I got my miraculous.”

“Really? You wanted to be Ladybug?”

“Hell yeah! Look, I’m not saying I want to trade for forever, I just want to try it out.” Alya began to fake pout, begging with her hands. “Please? You would look so cute as a fox.”

Marinette considered the request for a moment, before relenting. “Ok, as long as Tiki doesn’t have any objections.” 

Five minutes and a serious chat with their respective kwami’s later, Alya was standing in front of her bedroom mirror saying the magic words, “Tiki, time to transform.”

The sensation was quite similar to her own experience when transforming. The rush of adrenaline, the smooth feeling of the mask gliding across her face. But when she looked up in the mirror, instead of her orange suit she was dressed in red, with a yo-yo slung to her side.

“Whoa.” It was all Alya could say as she turned to see herself at different angles. 

Alya turned to her girlfriend, who was grinning from ear to ear. “YOU ARE SO CUTE!” Marinette squealed, throwing her arms around Alya.

“What do you think, would I make a good Ladybug?”

“You would make an amazing Ladybug.” Marinette planted a kiss on Alya’s lips, Alya grinning as she did so.

“Now your turn!” Alya watched as her girlfriend transformed, becoming engulfed in orange sparkles. The result of Marinette being dressed in her usual costume took her breath away. “Oh my god.”

“What? What is it?” Marinette turned to face Alya with a worried look on her face, assuming that Alya’s gasp was a disappointed one. “I know I don’t usually look good in orange, but-”

“No! You look amazing!” Alya pulled Marinette close to her once again, touching the fox ears on top of her head.

Marinette took a peek in the mirror, slowly smiling at her reflection. “We really are cute huh? And I feel like I could totally kick some ass with this.” Marinette pulled out the flute that was strung to her back.”

Alya laughed. “You totally could.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This has no plot at all, I know. I told myself I was skipping day four because I couldn't think of anything good, but then this spilled out. Just finished it now honestly, and its unedited because it's not really worth editing? Bc its so short? but I hope you enjoyed anyway! My day five fic is going up in a few minutes as well!
> 
> Links:  
> [My Tumblr](galaxygaydreams.tumblr.com) if you want to see me whining about writing  
> [My Alyanette playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1281903778/playlist/5LywaLWrMmXauGdQmUX7Ib?si=RcmruIkXTr-ODxMB9SBjfw) for all the songs I will be including with my fics this week + some extras
> 
> See more Alyanette goodness at [Miraculous Ship Fleet's](https://mlshipfleet.tumblr.com/) tumblr!


End file.
